1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephoto zoom lens for 35 mm photos.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a large variety of zoom types have been proposed with an enhanced performance of a zoom lens. A 4-group afocal type or the like has hitherto been employed in the sector of a so-called telephoto area. An image-forming performance is stable, however, both an entire length and a lens diameter are large. This conduces to increments both in dimension and weight, which is in turn disadvantageous in terms of portability and operability.
Further, a zoom type based on movements of 3 or more groups of lenses has been proposed with a technological sophistication of a lens barrel in recent years. It was, however, quite difficult to attain a wider angle, a higher zoom ratio, a more miniaturized size and a more excellent image-forming performance with no contradiction.